Standard Issue
by JuliaBoon
Summary: A change of doctors is standard practice and so is the standard issue paraphernalia of the Doctor Who trade. What happened behind the scenes when 9 became 10. (Humorously made & no real facts) R&R!


The Doctor wavered on his feet as he clutched his other hand in agony. The glowing veins shot through his body until finally his flesh could take no more. Rose watched in horror as his hands and his head were enveloped in bright yellow light; it shot up into the air, striking the roof of the TARDIS, shaking the walls in its power. Then suddenly the light ceased and the Doctor had transformed.

**CUT!  
**  
The camera pulled back and Billie Piper sighed, exhausted and in need of caffeine she stepped off the set and walked over to the coffee machine. Christopher Eccleston stepped off the set too and took a glance at the TARDIS, its cardboard façade almost laughable in the florescent lights of the soundstage but yet it still managed to bring back a kind of reminiscent feeling; a sadness of things ending. Christopher approached Billie and said his goodbyes then left, his mind now on the future to come. Through the same door that Christopher had left from, David Tennant entered the soundstage. His eyes just a little bit full of wonder; his heart just slightly fluttering with anticipation. Everyone in England had at least heard of Doctor Who, but David had grown up watching it, from the great Tom Baker to the previous Christopher Eccleston, he had seen almost every episode. He was a big fan and to be here on the set, a few steps away from the TARDIS was a dream come true. As David got closer to the cameras, a blond women holding a clipboard and with a headset on approached him.

"David Tennant?" she asked, a sliver of authority in her voice. He nodded, still dazed and in awe, "You should be over there." She directed. David followed her prompts until he found himself in front of a table, a white cloth covering its surface. Next to the white clothed table was another table with a yellow cloth. Behind the first table sat another woman with black hair who had a stern look upon her pretty-looking face. As soon as she caught sight of him, she stood and reached down to pick up a shirt from the tables surface. She stepped around the table and held up the shirt to David's chest. He asked what she was doing and she replied, "I'm Wardrobe, I'm fitting you for the clothes you'll wear for the entire series." David nodded, but was still confused and taken aback. She riffled through the clothing rack behind her until she was satisfied with a tanned coat, stripped suit and canvas sneakers. She handed them to him folded and turned to sit back down. He stood in place until the man who sat at the yellow clothed table waved him over. The man was thin with brown hair and had a blank look on his face. Laid out on the table were many strange looking objects but David recognised a few and felt butterflies rise up in his stomach.

The man stayed seated as he began to drone, "I am from props, and here are your standard issue objects." As he said each items name he handed it to David,placing it on top of the folded clothing. "One sonic screwdriver; brown, one TADIS key; silver, with chain and one wallet; black containing one slip of 'slightly psychic' paper." He blinked and turned to look up at David, "Please proceed to the changing room, and remember to place each object in an appropriate pocket before appearing on-set later today. Thank you."

David was directed again by the blond women with the head-set into the changing room but just as he was about to enter, the clothing was ripped out of his hands by the black haired women and a leather jacket with a dark jumper were instead thrust into his hands. He shrugged and dressed in his new clothing.

When he left the room the blond woman appeared before him and directed him into the façade of the inner TARDIS. He was positioned in a particular place, Billie Piper had returned from her coffee trip and was already in her position so the filming began.

**AND ACTION!**

The light ceased and the Doctor now stood before Rose, his face different; thinner and younger. His hair and eyes different colours and when he spoke his voice no longer held the brute force of his once northern accent; instead it was softer and lighter closer to the London accents Rose had once heard on the local news broadcasts. His jacket and jumper now no longer fit him, they had become loose and now hung low about him.

His teeth had also seemingly grown, having gotten larger and more pronounced.

"New teeth." He said, licking his front teeth strangely, "I'm going to have to get used to that." He turned and faced Rose, a weird smile upon his lips, "What I was saying?" he asked, "Oh yes. Barcelona."

**CUT! That's a rap!**

David Tennant stepped down off the set and turned to face the TARDIS, its cardboard façade somehow managing to be inspiring even in the unforgiving florescent light of the soundstage. It brought back a reminiscent feeling; of his youth as a boy watching Doctor Who on his parents television screen.

The black haired women from Wardrobe approached him, knocking him out of his memories. She told him to go change as she shoved his tanned coat, stripped suit and canvas sneakers back into his hands.

David nodded absently, his mind now on the future to come.


End file.
